


Flying

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Humans lack the wings necessary for flying but she decides this is just as good.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Touko Fukawa is flying.

Flying as in she’s on an airplane because humans can’t fly due to their lack of wings. When Touko doesn’t dream about chiseled faces that turn out to be monsters wearing pretty boy masks, she dreams she can fly. She opens her imaginary window and fans out her wings before taking flight, not so much as glancing back at her dingy house and dingy life as she scuds across the sky. The city below becomes the night, with skyscraper stars and shadowy sky, and the sky becomes her home until she wakes up and remembers humans can’t fly due to their lack of wings.

When they board the airplane, Touko half-listens to the safety procedure for the second word of this sentence steals her attention. They. They, they, they. No longer is she just ‘that girl’ or the implicit ‘that freak’, and no longer does ‘they’ simply refer to herself and her Mr. Hyde. For Touko is part of a they with the blond boy reading a book next to her.

Everyone receives an instruction card for emergencies and Touko slips hers into a pocket in the seat in front of her.

Byakuya Togami has been on an airplane before. Someone like him has been on private jets. Probably flown them too. Touko can see a younger Byakuya demanding to be taught how to pilot a plane and rebuffing all excuses that involve him being too something. But now that the Togami Conglomerate exists only inside of him for the time-being, he has to ride airplanes with the rest of the world.

The journey to London lasts fourteen hours. For fourteen hours, Touko plugs in headphones and stares at a variety of things. She stares at Byakuya, who sits with one leg crossed over the other. Who flicks to the next page of his book, expression shifting ever so slightly depending on what chapter he’s reading.

Touko reads her book at intervals, infantile crying from two rows ahead and laughter from everywhere else jabbing into the music thumping between her ears. They don’t talk much, she and Byakuya, but neither need conversation to keep themselves company. Their eyes meet a few times and their shoulders and thighs brush once or twice or eleven times, but they’re content.

Several hours in, a stewardess serves meals. Printed onto each food container is a cartoon bear with a fake smile. Both decide they’re not as hungry as they thought even if the smell of vermicelli and fried tofu bleeds into their focus.

Byakuya falls asleep first with his hand on the book on his lap. Even when unconscious, he carries that intense expression of his she adores. Nevertheless he looks somewhat at peace, if only a little, and his body is angled in a way that means he leans over the armrest separating them.

The cabin lights dimmed three hours ago. Most of the passengers are asleep.

She removes her headphones and listens to the airplane’s drone. Then she unfolds the blanket on her lap, pinches two corners and flicks her wrists, letting the blanket tumble across the pair of them. Byakuya’s shoulder makes for the perfect pillow and she snuggles closer, quieting her breathing so she can hear his.

Touko gazes out of the window and sees the lights of distant cities way below. Humans lack the wings necessary for flying but she decides this is just as good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *insert joke that togami is a potterwholockian and that's why they're going to london*


End file.
